


Ambrosia

by Iridium (IridiumFlames)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, this is disgustingly fluffy oh gosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridiumFlames/pseuds/Iridium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rin, can we try out some of your toys tonight? Or just one?” </p><p>----</p><p>A very-long-coming response to a prompt from the Free! kink meme: "So I want a fic where Makoto has a vagina and someone is teasing the hell out of his clit w/ a vibe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO after five friggin months here it is. Based on [this](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/2701.html?thread=2941325) prompt- I tried to fulfill everything as best as I could 
> 
> Merry Christmas here's your porn with appropriately color-schemed characters

Makoto asks while they’re on the way back, an offhanded whisper while they’re sitting in a near-empty train car. They’d just started the trip back home after a dinner at Makoto’s favorite restaurant.

“Rin, you know it’s my birthday.”

“Did you somehow think I was gonna forget that?” He doesn’t bother turning towards him, staring across the aisle at their reflections in the darkened window and thinking about nothing in particular. They were running low on groceries. Maybe they could stop at a convenience store tomorrow morning? He’d convince Makoto to get some of that instant curry he liked, he’d do it if he kissed him–

“Rin, can we try out some of your toys tonight? Or just one?”

He sounds confident, and very off-topic. Five minutes ago they had been cheerily talking about the little complimentary cake Makoto got at the restaurant. Rin turns an odd color, and shifts around in his seat before whispering back.

“Why’re you asking me now? Here?”

“It’s my birthday.” He shuffles just a little closer to whisper in Rin’s ear, sweet as ever. “I want a treat.”

“Uh, yeah, yeah sure. We can– try something out, yeah.” Rin somehow manages to fidget with his entire body for a good few seconds before getting calm again. He was not expecting that particular question right here on the train, where there are people and pants and other unnecessary things keeping him from jumping Makoto where he sits.

They’ve been messing around for a while– shit, has it been three years already?– but they’ve never tried for this. It was something about Rin, probably, that wanted get to know Makoto first, on his own, without anything interfering. He ended up loving it as much as Rin did; they’ve never needed his toy box to make each other fall apart with pleasure. And even though he knows about it, Makoto’s never pushed Rin about the shoebox stashed under their bed.

Rin figures he owes him this much. It had taken years to get past what they hadn’t talked about, before they both got sick of touches that lasted too long for friends and edged their way into something more.

But now, they’re hurrying off the train, and when they get to their apartment, Rin jumps him with a hug the minute they’re past the doorway. It’s been just him and Makoto, here in this little apartment for almost two years now and this is theirs, _theirs_ , Rin still wonders at that.  

“You’re amazing, you know that? You should have a birthday every month, you deserve it.” He mumbles into Makoto’s collar, overcome with just how good he has it.

“Rin! Don’t be embarrassing, come on,” and Rin can feel Makoto’s neck heating up beside his cheek. Rin’s not entirely certain his face isn’t flushing to match, so he covers it up by showering Makoto in kisses, feather-light and soft.

“Shut up, you’re getting birthday kisses now. You’re way sappier than me, anyway, I know you like them.”

“Rin!” and now he’s laughing, open and beautiful. Makoto protests halfheartedly, but he’s smiling and Rin loves his smile, so he’s going to keep doing it anyway. They’re only hugging innocently, trading turns at being sweet in the entryway, until Rin licks up his neck. He catches Makoto’s eyes and just barely bites him, right under his jaw. Makoto breathes out a smile, and his eyes go the perfect shade of dark as he pulls him closer.

It’s the middle of winter, but jackets are pretty unnecessary, and shirts, who needs those? Makoto rubs down from Rin’s neck to hold his hand, trailing over his arm the whole way like losing contact would hurt him.

He finally grabs his hand, using it to pull Rin into a kiss and past the living room. There go the jackets, the couch will watch them until they return, wow, Rin’s really out of it, but a chance to see Makoto naked is coming up soon and any stupidity is thoroughly understandable.

They eventually end up at the door to their bedroom. He pulls Makoto back before they go in. “Hey, I know you said you wanted to try this- ”

He calmly interrupts before Rin even finishes speaking. “I do want to try this. Don’t worry, okay?”

“I wasn’t done _talking_ , Makoto. Don’t be a rudeass.”

Makoto smiles and pats his head a little patronizingly. “I’m sorry Rin, keep talking.”

Rin pouts at him– how _dare_ Makoto pat his head– before carrying on more seriously. “I know you wanted to, but I’m just saying, okay, if I… if you _stop_ wanting to, tell me, alright?”

“Yes, I’ll tell you, Rin,” he says, with the voice of somebody humoring a child worried about monsters. Of course there’s not always a reason to worry. Rin knows that. But he knows he’s too sharp sometimes, and he’ll do everything in his power to keep Makoto from getting cut.

Makoto kisses his forehead- and then grabs his ass. The way he flows from sweet and tender to really damn hot is envious but Rin’s more than alright with it. Pants and clothing in general need to not be happening, and as he scrambles the door open his hands are more than a little uncoordinated. They fall into their room, Makoto struggling with Rin’s pants and eventually getting them open, at least. Rin curses his designer belt for having such a difficult buckle when Makoto gives up a second later and resigns to getting out of his own clothes.

“Rin, I love your uh- fashion choices, really I do, but I cannot get those off, I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for? These are almost skintight, it’s not your fault. I’m sort of- having trouble here too…”

Rin starts gives up on the pants temporarily and starts unlacing his boots. He looks up to see how Makoto’s faring, but his clothes are gone, and it’s just Makoto sitting on the bed, looking expectant and very naked. He might have shivered a little.

“I’m ready when you are, Rin.”

“I know, fuck hold on- ”

After making some incredibly frustrating work of his boots and pants, Rin rips his shirt off and he _might_ admit that he’s nervous, on pain of death, maybe, but fake it till you make it, right?

He walks stiffly over to the bed and rubs one hand over Makoto’s knee, a small, familiar touch, before crawling under the bed and fetching out his toy box. He sets it on the bed, flopping down next to him with a smile that he hopes looks confident. Makoto pulls the box over and opens it up, and Rin doesn’t miss the way his tongue trails over his bottom lip at what he sees inside.

“So. So– I have uh, you know, the usual shit. I just– don’t ask about the handcuffs but everything else is fair game if you want to try something.”

Makoto smiles at him, small and sneaky, in a way that says he’s definitely going to be asking about the handcuffs later. They both stare back into the box for a minute.

“What do you um. Suggest? I’ve never done this before.” He looks at Rin inquisitively.

Rin fishes out one of the smaller toys, a plain bullet vibe with a wireless remote.

“This is an external one. You can use it in other ways if you’re really dead set on it, but that’s mostly what it’s for, if you wanted to start out with something that doesn’t– go inside.” Rin fiddles with the remote for a minute, staring at his fingers. He’s not nervous, no. He chances a look up at Makoto, who pulls him into a tight hug; he can feel him smiling against his forehead.

“That’s perfect. But Rin, Rin,” and he inhales sharply as Makoto moves his hand off Rin’s back and between Rin’s legs, meeting his eyes as he gives him one slow, deliberate stroke.

“Yeah?” he replies shakily. While Makoto’s hand on his dick is fantastic, he hasn’t said exactly what Rin wants to hear.

“Can we… you know,” Makoto hedges, looking at Rin with a slightly desperate smile.

“Mako.”

“Can you touch me?”

There it is. Rin moves the hand that’s not draped over Makoto’s shoulders down until he’s trailing it past the soft curls of hair to where he’s already wet and waiting, and slides his fingers over him. Makoto lets out an appreciative hum and rolls his hips into Rin’s hand- and Rin moves his hand away, but not before he just barely brushing his thumb over Makoto’s clit.

“What? What’d I do?” Rin grins at him wickedly.

Makoto’s clearly trying not to look frustrated, and tries to pull Rin further onto the bed with him. “Rin, can we…” and there he goes, trailing off into silence again.

Rin sighs. He’s gotten better about asking for what he likes, really, they’ve been working on it. But sometimes it comes back, especially when he’s nervous.

“Makoto, it’s your fucking birthday.” He moves the box back down to the floor and wiggles over like he wanted to, shoving his arms under Makoto’s shoulders and kissing him deep before pulling away. “Just tell me what you want.”

Makoto looks at him dazedly, his mouth still open and wet. “Um. Kiss me again?”

Some small part of Rin’s heart turns sugary, and he can’t say no to that. So he gives it to him, curls his arms around Makoto’s back- damn, he loves those shoulders- and grins as he feels Makoto’s hand come up behind his head to tilt him into the kiss.

He shifts his hips, just a small roll to get more comfortable because he _is_ kind of lying on his dick, and Makoto groans quietly, pulling him closer. If Rin hadn’t been waiting for it, he would’ve missed the way Makoto’s fingers splay out over his back, so delicately pressing him down. Rin eats that up, kisses lovely noises right out of Makoto’s mouth and rocks his hips down harder as their kiss turns messier.

One of Makoto’s hands is grabbing his hair now, pushing Rin toward him, and he comes willingly. He works one hand between them and swipes his fingers over Makoto, until his hand is soaked and Makoto’s shivering. When he finally pulls away, it’s to stroke himself off, painfully slow with his slicked-up hand, and he looks up, daring Makoto to comment.

He looks positively scandalized. Rin smirks; he can work with that.

His chin fits nicely on Makoto’s shoulder, and now he’s in the perfect position to whisper to him, filthy and maybe a little breathier than he intended. “Wow, Mako, you feel so good on me, so hot and perfect, damn.” He moves his hand away, settling between Makoto’s legs where he belongs. “I love getting wet like this from you, you know that? Feeling you all over my cock.”

Makoto wheezes a little. “I cannot _believe_ you, Rin, you can’t just _say_ stuff like- oh- oh gosh,” and from the look on his face, Rin should talk dirty in bed more often. He rolls his hips up into Rin’s, both of them quickly finding a nice rhythm. Every now and then Makoto slides _just_ right over Rin’s cock and they both gasp; but the toy Rin had picked out is sitting on the bed at the edge of his vision, and tonight isn’t about him. It’s Makoto’s birthday, and Rin’s going to play with him, give him exactly what he wants until he’s screaming.

So Rin pulls himself away a little reluctantly- pops a quick kiss on Makoto’s cheek to make up for it- and grabs the toy up. Makoto squirms back onto his elbows, and though there’s nothing uncertain about the way he spreads his legs for Rin, hesitation is flickering around his eyes. “Are you going to- um, turn it on? Or do I have to do anything different…?”

“You don’t have to do anything.” Rin can’t help snorting a little. “That’s kinda the point of a vibrator, Makoto, you don’t do the work.”

“I know! I’m just trying to do this right.” Makoto swallows, looking down at the toy in Rin’s hand nervously, and now he feels bad for teasing him. Rin might as well have kicked a puppy judging by the amount of guilt he’s getting.

“It’s just a bullet vibe, okay? Nothing to worry about.” Rin reaches for his arm and rubs over it soothingly. “Look, I’ll show you.” and he hunches over, kneeling next to Makoto on the bed as he flicks it on. “That’s fine, right?”

“Of course it is.” Makoto’s smiling at him now, almost laughing as they both stare at the vibrator, buzzing unassumingly in the palm of Rin’s hand.

“Just lie back and enjoy this, alright?” And with that he leans in and kisses down Makoto’s stomach, resting one hand on his leg, just to let him know he’s there.

He turns the vibrator off for now, though; decides to start off slow, something about tonight needs to go slow. Rin reaches between his legs to stroke his folds, gently at first, and toys with the wetness there, sliding it between his fingers and back over Makoto again.

He grabs Rin’s shoulder with one shaking hand, not hard, just to have something to hold on to. Rin keeps his hand moving at the same slow speed, though, avoiding the one spot Makoto wants, and eventually the hand on his shoulder gets a little steadier, and moves to tug at his hair.

Rin turns toward him with a smile, aiming for innocent. He can’t quite pull it off. “What’s up?”

“Rin, can you, can you go a little fas– _oh_ , oh wow okay– ” and he yanks _hard_ on Rin’s hair as he finally rubs over his clit with slick fingers.

“Were you going to say ‘faster?’” He grins quietly, trying to ignore the pulsing in his own cock. The blissful daze on Makoto’s face is not helping his efforts.

“Yeah,” he breathes, relaxing as he grinds up against Rin. He circles one finger around his clit for a few moments, watching as Makoto arches his hips with a pleased moan, and then pulls away completely.

Makoto looks at him, heartbroken. “What was that for?” He squirms around on the bed trying to get some friction back, and Rin almost laughs; he looks so genuinely upset that Rin is not touching him.

He can’t hold back a small snicker he lays down, draping himself over Makoto’s chest. Making himself comfortable, he rests his chin on his hands, right above Makoto’s heart. “I’m not laughing _at_ you. You just look so damn upset that I’m not jacking you off,” he says. Makoto frowns and pushes at him halfheartedly.

“You’re horrible.” He kisses him anyway. And Makoto’s mouth is a wonderful distraction, but Rin still manages to reach for their toy. He presses it against Makoto, off to one side where he knows he’s most sensitive, and doesn’t miss the tiny second of tension that passes through him when it touches. Rin curls an arm around the back of his head, and his kisses turn a little softer. Right as his teeth catch Makoto’s lip, he manages to flick it on, and mentally high fives himself at the surprised moan he gets.

“Good?”

“It’s perfect.” Makoto sighs, grinning shakily at him, and drops his legs open a little more. Rin wants to eat him alive.

“Hey, I’m gonna ask you to do something, alright?”

Makoto gets more alert at that. “Hm?”

Rin takes his hand from his hair, and moves one of Makoto’s hands down, down until he gets the hint and Rin can pass off the small vibrator to him. Sitting back with the remote, he can’t resist stroking himself quickly, just once. This night may be about Makoto, but his boyfriend’s lying in front of him spread out and breathless and Rin is only mortal. He pulls his hand away with no small effort and sits back on his heels, fiddling with the remote. “Keep holding that there, okay?”

That gets him a breathy “okay,” accompanied by a smile, and Rin thinks this won’t be so awkward after all.

The vibration settings on this particular toy go from one to 11. Rin knows from experience that it’s not terribly powerful, but the variation is what makes it one of his favorites; just enough to make things more entertaining. He flicks it up to the first setting.

Makoto’s whole body shudders–Rin definitely saw him press it against his clit, at least a little. His breath is coming short and panting and when Rin turns it up he lets out a deliciously airy little gasp. Rin feels his heartbeat kick faster in his chest. He massages at the joint of Makoto’s hip with his free hand, trying to calm both of them down before this ends too soon. Makoto starts patting at him, oddly, and he thinks he might actually be trying to hold hands for a moment before fingers fold trembling around his wrist.

“So, how do you like your birthday so far?” Rin asks, like he’s talking about the weather, and turns it up. It’s only on 4, but Makoto doesn’t know how little he’s getting, his body arching higher off the sheets.

 “What? I- it’s- it’s- ” Makoto looks confused enough that Rin almost feels bad. He clenches his hand around Rin’s wrist with a helpless look. “I’m having a great, it’s great so far, thanks, but Rin we’re kind of doing something right now- ”

“Here, I’ll help.” He turns it off entirely. Makoto whines at him. He whines louder when he realizes Rin isn’t going to immediately turn it back on, and makes a good attempt at composing himself.

“I really like it, Rin,” he says rather sincerely, or as sincerely as he can when his face is flushed red. “And I’m having a great birthday, but can you please- please- “ He bites his lips.

“What do you want?” Rin whispers.

“I want, I want- ” he trails off, squeezing his eyes shut.

Rin waits. It’s almost frustrating when Makoto’s so obvious about it; he’s practically humping Rin’s hand trying to get more stimulation. But despite how much he wants to yell at him to _say something_ Rin can’t imagine not waiting for Makoto.

He wriggles in place. His breath catches, evens out, and after a long instant Rin hears him.

“More.” His voice is soft and desperate, like he doesn’t want to hear himself. “I want more, turn it up higher, please. And Rin- ”

“Yeah?” Rin is hanging on every word and Makoto’s reply is hardly a whisper.

“Can- can you touch me? I want you to touch me, Rin.” He blinks up at him, shaky, but his eyes are full of confidence.

Rin flicks it straight to 6, slicking his fingers across Makoto. As if he would actually deny Makoto anything.

He feels pride swelling warm in his chest at how he hadn’t wavered, how Makoto had said exactly what he wanted for once. And sure, they’re in the middle of sex, but Rin decides to ignore this so that he can slap a giant wet kiss in the middle of Makoto’s stomach. Makoto shrieks.

“What? You deserved a kiss.” This prompts a breathy giggle, and one of Makoto’s hands pushes at his head.

“Stop, stop, I’m still really turned on and it feels weird, Rin, stop that– ” but Makoto doesn’t mind at all, he’s laughing, this is good. Rin wiggles back into his spot between Makoto’s legs, lining himself up again.

“Keep holding that there, okay?” Makoto nods and after a bit of shifting around they do actually manage it, with Makoto’s arm arranged between the two of them. The small vibrator is pressed tight against Makoto’s clit and one side of Rin’s dick, and just realizing that makes Rin twitch a little closer to orgasm. But he huffs in a deep breath, rolling his hips to get comfortable. “You doing okay?”

Makoto looks extremely okay. “I’m doing great,” he says lazily, his hips unconsciously twitching up.

Rin leans forward on his elbows and wiggles the remote in front of Makoto’s face. “Right now, we’re on 6.”

Makoto gives him a generally confused look. “Ok? That’s good…?”

Rin smiles at him and leans in to whisper, “It goes up to 11. And I really like turning it up to 11, Mako. You wanna try it with me?”

“Yessss,” Makoto whines, like he’s going to die, and Rin crashes into him with a kiss as he shoves it up to 10. They’re both shocked into silence, and Rin gets to appreciate Makoto’s expression, eyes wide and mouth dropped open in pure pleasure for a fragile instant before they move. Makoto grinds up against him with a moan, and Rin can’t hold himself back.

There’s no rhythm at all, now. Their kiss deteriorates into a slippery-shared breath with Makoto thrusting against him fast and uneven, letting out the short little breaths that mean he’s close. Rin gathers his arms around Makoto’s face; he thinks he hears his name, panted out like a prayer. He ruts against him, his dick sliding against Makoto’s hand, against his clit until it’s too much. With shivering fingers, he pushes the setting on the vibrator up, one last time.

Rin makes the mistake of watching Makoto. His free arm locks around Rin’s shoulders and he looks so happy to finally come, letting out a broken-sounding groan as he tenses. Makoto’s face is set in a dazy smile, and as he rolls his head to face Rin, he feels himself tipping over the edge, spilling hot over Makoto’s stomach.

They stay like that for a minute, both of them trying to keep eye contact, slowly moving against each other before they have to separate. Even when they do it’s not for long, just enough for Rin to grab some tissues and clean off Makoto’s stomach as best he can.

“Here, here,” Makoto’s trying to hand him the vibrator with fingers that are still shaking; he wipes that off too before tossing it to the foot of the bed. He cuddles into Rin’s chest, despite being sweaty and sticky, and with a bit of squirming Rin ends up half draped over his back, one arm curling to hold Makoto’s hand. Perfect.

He snuggles up to Makoto’s neck and whispers excitedly in his ear. “So? So, how was it? Are toys good?”

Makoto’s chest starts shaking– is he laughing at him? That’s not at all what he expected; Rin feels himself starting to frown. “Well damn, ok, you don’t have to _laugh_ , at least tell me something next time before I ruin your birthday sex with– ” and Makoto twists round and kisses his nose, making Rin freeze wide-eyed in the middle of his sentence.

Makoto reaches across with his free hand to ruffle Rin’s hair. “No, no you didn’t ruin anything. It was wonderful. I really liked it, alright?” His face gets a little red before continuing. “I maybe wouldn’t mind if we did that kind of thing again? With some of your other things?” He’s not meeting Rin’s eyes, but the hand quietly folding itself around Rin’s is good enough.

“Hell yeah,” he mumbles, and then realizes that Makoto’s waffling again. “Wait, no. I’m okay with that, alright, but seriously, just tell me what you want. How can I be expected to know what you want if you don’t even tell me?”

Makoto prods at his side and his smile doesn’t entirely reach his eyes, still calm but hinting at something deeper. “I did tell you, just now, and it might not be exactly what you want but I said what I needed to this entire night. So please don’t, okay?”

Well, he has a good point. It’s not quite the way Rin would have said it, but Makoto _has_ gotten a lot more direct about what he wants. And maybe he should save the accusations for a time when neither of them is still shivery and high from orgasming. But on the outside, he just turns red. “Yeah, well, you’re right I guess,” he blusters. “I- yeah. Sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything bad,” Makoto says, laughing and accepting his apology like the angel he is. They wiggle around and get under the covers enough to keep out the cold, and once they’re disgustingly snuggled together, he snuffles the hairs at the base of Makoto’s neck, sighing happily. And then he feels his arm being pulled up, and a sweet press of lips against the back of his hand.

“Hey Rin?”

“Yeah?”

“This was a great birthday.” And really, Makoto deserves nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEONE critique me on characterization because I'm so uncertain about this you would not believe, also the ending kinda went weird there- but anything else felt out of character, which is _why_ I'm so uncertain about the characterization 
> 
> yes i named this fic after a vibrator


End file.
